Furry Outbreak
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Joseph mostly transformed into "Werewolf" after his birthday, And small outbreak of "Manimals" aka Furries are turing people in Arlen into them by directed contected and somewhat airbone.
1. Day 1: Pre-infected Arlen (2 infected)

One time, At Alren Fun Center around early 2000's.

* * *

><p>Where joseph is having an 12 year old birthday for see those Robotic bear pirates and being an kid for one more time, Where someguy who maybe one of employee of Fun Center, Ask him to touch Robotic bear pirate captian faric for "Winning an Prize from touch the captian", Joseph said sure.<p>

He and an seemly possibly employee of Fun Center walk to the Captian so to get "The prize".

As joseph touched the fabric, He ask that guy he touch it, that he win it. Put the guy ask them to get soft drink for free, Joseph angerly that win something better than free drink.

Later as Joseph and everyone else leave that outside of Fun Center, His legs is slowly growing fur and mostly clearly black fur as his real dad mistake as "Growing so fast" fur. Later at Dale's van Joseph tell Bobby see him later and hand shake with bobby leave the Fun Center.

At Gribble House, Joseph's clearly black hairly legs is now smelly like from wolfs. Joseph really thought he turning those "Type" of Werewolf and his parent thought mostly same except his father think he turning into human-wolf hybrid and both the parent that smell is going away soon.

In two hours later the smell is mostly gone for now, Joseph ears is now mostly sharp of look wolf-like during taking shower and his human tail bone is slowly growing out and almost get Joseph in pain. While his parents are starting to going taking sleep at their bedroom for rest of night, Joseph is quickly stop taking shower and running into his room as his "wolfism" is now quickly taking over as his new wolf-like tail is growing liner by 6 feet wide and slowly stops the pain with his legs now bended into more wolf.

And he now must keep it an secret as he starting sleep at his bed for rest of night.

While at Hill's home Bobby Hill was watch TV as his belly is getting bigger for some no reason and start thinking of eating food of everything from meat into vegtables within after they left from Fun Center for Joseph's birthday. And his ear's are now mostly bear-like and calling his dad Hank to explaining his not make sense as he touch the bear-like ears as Hank feel acutally bear ears from his own son.

Hank is calling 911 to doctors so tell was going on, As he attempt to wash his hand from any infection if Bobby is coming with.

Hank ask Peggy and his Cousin Luanne Platter to get out the building as one police came to come the whole family down as Booby (Bobby) come out the house look fatter with some clearly black fur and his ear's bear black with Panda claws at his feet, The cop unintended shoot Bobby two time and take him down for thinking he "Thief" by mistake as Hank and Peggy crying that cop shoot their son dead.

As Dale, Nancy, Bill and Boomheur go out to was going on and few look hank and peggy hold an dead bobby on ground as cop is going inside the Hill house for more furries inside the house.

Bill take Hank up from Bobby's corpse and Dale was try grab Peggy put she won't let it go put that Mostly rotting Panda smell ruins the movement and left put still misses Bobby.

As Medical and Police cops finally come to around the Hills house for any more furries infection, As everyone and mean everyone is must leave the area from Furries infection, Put Joseph is nowhere as his parent find him and now an "Werewolf" Furry and try to attack put instead run away from Cops. As they think we never see him again along his clothes and some stuffs is almost gone from his room.

So this is now Furry Outbreak of Texas is begin...


	2. Day 2: Infected Arlen (25 infected)

Since everyone in Arlen thought Bobby was only infected with Furry infection, Think that again.

* * *

><p>As Hank, Peggy, Luanne Platter, Minh, Khan, Bill and Boomheur are enforce to leave their homes from Furry infection so, They better to live for hotel for next few day until the infection is over.<p>

As they start moving into nearest hotel to sleep with, Hank and Peggy is need to caring some clothes, stuff and need Ladybird to get out the infect area, Everyone is finally packing at head out to area and finally heading into an hotel.

And later when finally find the hotel Hank is starting getting headaches from driving for no known reason, Peggy is now start having dreaming off food mostly at Hank Track as possibly from tramatic death of her son Bobby.

As they finally depacking some stuff with five hundred dollar and twenty three cents. As an The Hill couple come to hotel, The Hotel employee smell dog and ask Hank there any dog around him or her.

Hank well ask him back that his dog is outside and just get the card for their hotel room. Hotel employee just let it slide as the dog smell is gone already. As they walk to their room as Peggy ask Hank about that smell as the Dog smell is getting bigger as they finally made it into their hotel room and Hank is need to take an shower to keep his smell to come down with four small shampoos to keep his skin clean as possible.

Peggy is really hungary of food to keep control that tramatic event to keep out her mind stay sane as she could, She slip out to heading to breakfast area to try get drink of milk. As Peggy Hill trying to get milk, She looked at the reflection window she saw herself as hog and runn as she could into women bathroom and try think that was delusion of her guilt except hog is little real and her left leg is bend of hogs as she runs into the hotel room as she could.

As she try to get into the room, she slipped closer to her hotel room, Hank grabbed her hand put it feel very dog-like hand as She horror that her husband is look like Labybird with Glass.

Hank tell her get the room quick and He think we sould never touch bobby before the medic peoplle came, Hank is even never why they test to be infected with furry infection. So as hank close the door and crying for two hours of transformation is completed they watched TV with Prayer to Jesus to cure Him and his wife.

* * *

><p>While at an Other hotel outside at Arlen which are Dale, Nancy and Bill who are worried that Hank and Peggy are Ok, Dale did call Hank that he really Ok, He didn't answer back begin with. Bill as better to get fast food place for rest of time.<p>

As Bill was going to get fast food for himself, He look Dale's face and look fox like and Nancy tell Bill to make an Furry joke like RIGHT Now execpt as Nancy start look at Dale face, Bill as acutally right that Dale is turning into an Fox furry, Dale hate that turning into Fox as he cursing why Furries always chose Fox as one of Werid and Sexy ones of all Furries?

When Bill saw Dale turning, He just run away from infected Gribbes and Hotel which could be infected later, Bill is already heading outside to his car and left into the nearest fast food to be safe from infected.

As few people as well leaved the hotel which least four or likely eight more are slowly infected (Due of dale and nancy which they are almost furry) as six are enforced to stay the hotel by hotel staff until the police and medics to stop infecting for now.

Bill remind himself is better pretend that never went that hotel with Dale and Nancy and started go to Mcdonald for short time and find an another hotel at outside of Arlen.

Back the Hotel as several infected people are better to be shot in head from any infected people futher. Dale body is now growing orange-blackish fur around his body and Nancy is devloped an Dog face and sometimes she attempts to bark at infected people for hope.

As people tell's her to shut up, Dale may sound just sterotypical dog furry put is could use it for distracted the uninfected humans.

Later at McDonald's were Bill was finishing eating his food with Pepsi and watching the TV that Furries infection is now 12 people so beware any signs of growing furs, animal instincts, horns of bovine-like "manimals" and some more signs from TV, As Bill start to throw the food into garbage, Bill got his left leg bend as his finished food drop on floor.

Few people and two Mcdonald's employee try get him up as Walus smell appear and everyone think he stinks bad as his upper two buck teeth is getting big slowly and he just run with mostly full pepsi drink with him.

Bill get his drink and his key to get out of here to go somewhere for home. He need to go somewhere as he asked himself a course, He started the paddie by going backwards slowly, than turing left and leaved there in time.

And as he leaves the McDonald before people are looking bill at his car, Bill successfully left Arlen from lot people who may started being infected.

As Arlen channel 9 finally started that furry infection is here in this county by from news guy, And the news guy need the people with got physical appearance change must be quarantine while non-infected people must be leaved the town mostly from the furries.

Few radio shows also started talking about the furry infection at Arlen and tell other Texan counties must blocked the hold area from the furries.

Bill was one of twenty-six people are quickly leaved the county before outbreak started within an day.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere four to five hours eariler<strong>

Boomhauer and Souphanousinphone family are successfully finds an 4.5 star hotel to paid the rooms in North-western Dallas area from miles away from Arlen.

Khan ask Boomhauer about his friends are made out alive and get hopefully not infected and this is from Khan, For feeling he miss Hank, Dale and Bill for bullying with becaused they are rednecks.

Boomhauer try calling Hank with no responded, He try on Bill in seven minutes later with no responded, And last try call Nancy with her phone at hotel room's phone. They even don't respond as well.

Boomhauer just better hang up the phone for give up calling his friends since he think they are taking nap or get fast food.

As Minh just turned on the TV for the Furry outbreak is starting quick, The new anchor just tell people of Arlen must leave the town for all cost and repeated for three times.

Boomhauer and Souphanousinphone family are already left town hours ago, So they aren't need do.

* * *

><p>So the Furry infection now infected Hank, Peggy, Bill, Nancy and Dale with Twenty-one people in town with Bill left town to get nearest clinic for really have Furry infection after he left Mcdonald's.<p> 


	3. Day 3: Infected County (121 infected)

Day 3 of Outbreak that 27 people are infected turning into furries and Texas governer must issused the medical State of Emergency within State of Texas with Airports, some Ports, State border to other American states and Mexican Borders are for now offically closed until outbreak is over as Governer well issued.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

As this started issued in five hours later by Texan Governver attempted stop furries spreading even futher, And is "very slowly" that Anarchy and Chaos within Texas is coming soon in between 1 or 2 years as CDC and some few texans media claims and eventally international media later.

* * *

><p>While at Hotel where Boomhauer and Souphanousinphone family were at, As Khan Souphanousinphone just starting making coffee and watch TV for few hours well as Khan turn on TV, TV is static in few channel excepted News channel for now as Now said that furries are slowly infected by from 28 to 46 more infected by six hours and Bill is on TV to "attack" the news anchor by Say Hi to TV and New team run away from him and get in the van and leave the area.<p>

Khan was sadly stock and Minh is wake as well just to see what Khan crying about, As the "Horror" of furries are destory Texas into Anarchy and Chaos within months away.

Khan and Minh are try to wake up Connie and Boomhauer to get out of Texas before the state closed the State's Borders, Airports and Seaports as they could and they will try to getting in a Heilchopter into Maybe Florida or South Oklahoma to be safe as Boomhauer said as he started waking up.

The Souphanousinphone family is better get Boomhauer Cars to get heilchopter so they will get out of Texas, Boomhauer is better help Khan, Minh and Connie to better place from Furries and Poor Texans that let their State into Anarchy.

Went the Boomhauer start turning on his car, few persons are look at Boomhauer and Connie, Minh and Khan, started fire on them with their pistols and Cause Boomhauer put on gas into nearest Texan Ranger station that may contain few Heilchopter for Lawful reasons.

As few hours passed, Boomhauer and Khan were stealing some Gas, Ammo and Snacks for two hours until they made into an Texan Ranger station.

Went they finally found an nearest Texas Ranger station were only one left in stock, As an Texan Ranger is in duty for Survivors needed to be sent to Oklahoma Ranger station or Oklahoman Military Base for Texan Survivors from Furry Outbreak.

As Unnamed Texan Ranger just give the Heilchopter keys to Ranger Boomhauer for keep Heilchopter in perfect condition and be safe as few different people are try getting in the Headquarter for get that Heilchopter or just get supplies as they are really want just get food and some shotguns from Armor room as Boomhauer need an Shotgun for himself, Khan and Minh well Protection a course.

The Unnamed Texan Ranger just give key for Armor room before they leave, As boomhauer get the three shotgun with some shotgun ammo to Khan and Minh, And Boomhauer just give the Key for Armor room back to Unnamed Ranger as they walk into heilchopter. As the few people are get out their cars as the Khan try point his shotgun on people to stayed down.

As he quickly run into heilchopter, Boomhauer, Connie and Minh are getting on Heilchopter to Oklahoma.

Boomhauer is started the heilchopter on and flapper is now flapping to lift off from heilchopter pad as Khan luckly grab on Minh hand as the heilchopter is now lift off to sky from Heilchopter, With Minh and Connie happy that their Husband/Dad is Alive and not left behind.

The heilchopter lift off from Pad and started flying to Oklahoma as several people at Arlen and Most North Texas beginning nearly falling apart with 63 people are now turned furries.

* * *

><p>Peggy and Hank finally getting out hotel room where they are still in two legs just go stand and they walk around the hotel is deserted until Hank pay the hotel rent table which is Obvious no one there to begin with as now several people are now furries are they better formed an Nation of Furries to infected more since Texas is nearly in Anarchy and Chaos due of their disease is destorying Texas.<p>

Bill returned into his car were he may find Peggy and Hank if they are Ok, Went he found it he was Stocked that Both them are now Furries as Bill laugh at the Two as Hank tell him to shut up and tell he one too.

As few other infected furries are announced started to make an Nation from The humans that for years of make mockery of their apperance as One furry is now working their Nation's flag.

Well that Dale found Bill, Hank and Peggy unarmed and He explained that he now Obviously Fox and he attack few people and turning him into furries within hours. Hank is now noticed the Boomhauer may be still not infected from diasease as few or several people saw an Heilchopter left the county hours ago and some seen that look like Boomhauer take Souphanousinphone family with him.

Hank, Peggy, Dale and Bill is sad that his Boomhauer and Khan are still not infected from furry disease.

* * *

><p>As North Texas is now nearly quickly in Anarchy and Chaos as few victims of Disease are better to start the New Nation that Humans must infected with Furry disease to create an New Species to replace humans for next 100 of years and leaving humanity into endangered species for centries come and "New Begin of Posthuman Species".<p> 


	4. Day 4: Infected Texas (301 infected)

As the north part of Texas is begin nearly destory from Anarchy and Chaos, Arlen is now contain only few furries as other non-infected humans majority abandoned the Place three days go. Put regardness to prevent the disease from any further. Put few of infected is now plans to making an New Nation of Attempted spread the Furry Disease in somewhat between 50 to 100 years.

* * *

><p>Day 4 of Outbreak is now 125 infected, Almost Texas is now severe in Anarchy and Chaos as few city hall are burning into ground, Few Police are better quit as Swat Forces are now Replace, And outside of Texas as America Economy is now very mildly slowly falling apart as Current Minster of Economy is now ran out of Oil at Land.<p>

* * *

><p>Boomhauer is now an Nearest Heilchopter pad as Oklahoman town as few Texans survivors are there as well a course. And he landed down with Souphanousinphone family were fast as sleep or nap for rest of heilchopter ride until they landed.<p>

Boomhauer now asked the Souphanousinphone family to awake up As boomhauer try to shake Khan up, Khan nearly wake as Boomhauer tell him he landed. Khan wake Minh and Connie to wake up.

The Souphanousinphone family is get out the Heilchopter as Boomhauer is going back to Arlen if his friends are there non-infected and alive, Khan is better see Boomhauer going back into that place as Anarchy in Texas is now almost destorying the State with Disease is now infected 136 people anyway.

Boomhauer need the other shotguns as one is been fired one time, Minh and Khan give their shotguns back to Boomhauer as he started the heilchopter engie to get heilchopter to Arlen if there other survivors left at that town incuding his friend which we [the viewers] know the truth.

Boomhauer lift off to Arlen to find his friends with all of shotguns if an Evil Furry is taken him down, Khan also forget that he need few more shotgun shells to defend himself to kill few furries, Khan now said "It's your own funeral, In next few days or something like that.", Some couple laters that Mostly north of Texas is now state of Anarchy with 146 to 154 people are now infected as Arlen is now Proclaimed captial of Furry Nation of Texas and Oklahoma as Two people are have early signs of Infection.

Boomhauer is almost close into Arlen and it did got some radio transmission from National Guard to return of Oklahoma or be shoot, Boomhauer couple times that he Texan Ranger and he need his friends are Trap there, National Guard give him two ro some four days to get his friends alive and not infected. Boomhauer agree and He now mostly close to Arlen and it due of lot of Radio Talking.

* * *

><p>As Ward Rackly now an Goat Furry as Nation's Military General demand to Shoot down that Chopter for any loot.<p> 


End file.
